Don't Always Assume
by cause.A.scene
Summary: Everyone is tired, especially Greg. He is finally getting to go home, but never makes it there. The team assumes the worst. But are they right? Only a little angst and there will be some humor here and there. COMPLETE! COMMENT PLLLEASE!
1. Finally

I don't own any of the characters or anything, they all belong to CBS... lucky ducks...

Summary: Its been a long, hard haul for everyone, especially Greg. he finally gets to go home but never makes it there. The teamassumes the worst. But nothing is what it seems.

**Finally**

* * *

It had been a long day. Well, a long couple of days. Grissom was exhausted and was sitting alone in his office. Sara and Nick were out on a case, Warrick and Catherine had the night off and he didn't know where Greg was exactly, but guessed he was in the locker room getting ready to leave. Greg had been working for days and was finally able to go home. 

Grissom started thinking about Greg. He was a very strange kid, but was definitely unique. He was a hard worker but could be annoying with his silliness. But on the other hand, his goofiness was sometimes exactly what the team needed. Probably more than sometimes, but no one really wanted to admit how much they appreciated the young CSI. Grissom didn't really think that Greg needed to hear the compliments either. Or, maybe he was wrong. Maybe Greg just hid things really well… Grissom then started wondering what Greg's parents are like when he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey Griss, I'm heading out now, goodnight."

"Ok Greg, you did well these past couple of days. We are all really proud of you" Grissom replied with a small half smile.

Greg felt a wave of happiness though it was short-lived as the exhaustion flooded back into his body.

"Thanks Griss. I have some awesome teachers. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

Greg gave a small smile, and waved as he turned round to leave the insect-invested office.

Grissom smiled and thought to himself, 'He's a good kid'.

* * *

"How can you believe her! Its obvious that she's lying. I mean, what kind of woman can _sleep _through her screaming child. I know I'm not a mother Nick, but I do know that most mothers have this alarm that goes off in their head when there is something wrong with their kid. And then you add the fact that very few humans in general can sleep through that much noise without a tranquilizer." 

Sara was getting annoyed. Nick kept insisting that this very obvious lying woman was telling the truth. There was simply no way.

"That's just it Sara. She is a mother, and you didn't see the way she was crying and upset? I mean, I think she cared… that fit she had didn't seem fake to me at all."

"I'm surprised you even realized what was going on at all. I saw exactly where you were staring Nick. I swear, guys and women's breast. They are not really even that special…"

Sara knew this was a blow below the belt and if truth be told, she didn't really see him staring at the woman's breast, but she thought she saw him glance at them a little and she just fabricated the truth a bit.

Nick was getting angry, he was about to reply when they pulled up to the lab and Sara got out. He figured it was better not to argue with her in the mood she was in anyway.

He got out of his car and started to follow Sara in the door of the lab when he saw Greg coming out. He looked drained. Nick figured Greg was heading home because he could see Greg was relieved under his exhaustion. He opened the door for Greg and stopped him.

"Hey man, going home?"

Greg stopped and turned to Nick slowly.

"Yes I am. From the look on Sara's face, I'd say you are in for a long night." Greg said with smirk.

"You have no idea. I swear, I just do not get women."

"And you never will. Just get used to it and keep a shield and sedative near-by and you should be fine," Greg replied, showing his goofy grin.

"Ha, yeah thanks for the advise Greg. Well, you look like crap, so I'll let you go. Just stay awake on the road. And I'll see you tomorrow?"

Greg sighed, "yeah you will. See ya man."

Greg waved and felt like running to his car, but decided against it. He really wanted to go home, but wanted to get there in one piece, and he was in no shape to chance that with running being this tired.

Unfortunately, he would not be reaching his destination, and was in for a pretty long night himself…

* * *

TBC 

Ok, so this is my first attempt at a fanfic ever so please be easy. But, helpful comments are definitely welcomed.I know it's pretty short, butits going to get longer,don't worry.The next part will be up soon.


	2. I'm Sorry Gil

Ok so, here is the second chapter... thank you all so much for your comments. They are greatly appreciated!

Don't own any of this...

**I'm Sorry Gil**

* * *

Greg was happy. He was finally on his way and would not wait. As he sat there listening to 30 Seconds To Mars, he started to make a mental list of things he wanted to do when he got home. The very first thing he would do was take a shower! Oh, the thought oh the hot water spilling onto his somewhat sore, very tired body was making him want to go miles over the speed limit to get to his apartment faster. Maybe after his shower he would go watch some of the late shows, or see if Mad TV or SNL was on. Actually, he thought, maybe after his shower he would just collapse on the couch.

Yeah, he thought, that sounded good.

He was only a few blocks from his apartment and was stopped at a red light. He was now listening to Sublime and was getting a bit impatient when he looked to his left and saw a quick-e-mart. That's when he remembered he needed shampoo and deodorant. He sighed. He knew he would have to go in there even though every molecule of him really did not want to. But if he didn't go, he knew he wouldn't be able to take a shower if he couldn't wash his hair, and he really did not want to find out what he smelled like without deodorant. So, he turned left onto the very empty parking lot.

Yes, it was 11:56 on a Monday night, but the streets were usually not this empty. He laughed at himself for getting paranoid. He figured this was probably natural for someone who had a job like his. Seeing people dead in horrible different ways can make a person look at things much differently.

He found easily found himself a parking spot right outside the door of the store and parked the car. He sat in his car for a few minutes, try to think of any alternative. After coming up with none, he opened his door and stepped out. He slowly walked up to the door and went in. He would make this very fast. He moved kind of quickly to the isle he needed and picked up his usual, Sudsy-Fun shampoo and Ax deodorant. Went up the cashier, paid for his items and gratefully walked out of the store. He smiled to himself admiring how fast he was, thinking there should be some kind of world record for this when he suddenly felt something slam into the back of his head.

First he saw a bright, blinding light, and then nothing.

* * *

Grissom had just finished looking through some notes of a previous case and decided he would go see what's going on with Nick and Sara's case. He was walking through the building, checking the different labs when he stopped at the break room. He was kind of surprised to find them there at leisure. Nick was reading a magazine, and Sara had her head down on the table. Both at complete opposites of the room.

Grissom raised his eyebrows. "I take it you two solved the case?"

Sara stayed in the position she was in and Nick looked up from his reading.

"Sure did, and you would never believe who did it Griss"

Nick had a loads of sarcasm in his response that made Grissom's eyebrows raise higher and looked over at Sara. She now had her head up and was giving Nick the death stare.

Grissom decided he would drop it for everyone's sake. He walked over to Nick and took at seat by him and picked up one of the magazines Nick wasn't reading. He eyed it oddly.

"Cover Girl, Nick?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I think Lindsey left them… and well, I was bored."

Nick said, trying to sound manly despite the way he felt.

Grissom just smiled and reached down to answer his phone.

"Grissom"

"Hey Gil, it's Brass" Brass' tone was beginning to worry Grissom.

"And what can I help you with Jim?"

"Well, I don't really know how to tell you this. But there was a car accident today. It was pretty bad and one of the cars caught fire. And, well Gil, the car belongs to Gregory Sanders."

Grissom stayed completely quiet for a second. Oblivious to the confused look on his face.

"What?" The only response that managed to come out.

"Gil, Greg died."

"No, no Jim are you sure?" Grissom was starting to get a bit worked up and noticed his voice was pretty loud.

"Gil, it's his car, we found his wallet and ID, even his phone. I'm sorry Gil."

"Ok Jim… um.. Ok bye." Grissom couldn't seem to take the phone away from his ear.

He looked at Nick and Sara whose eyes were fixed on him with a curious look.

Grissom remained quiet for a few more moments and then slowly lifted his head and said quietly:

"Ok, Sara call Warrick and Catherine, there's been an accident… and well, a part of our family is now gone."

Grissom stayed where he was. He was receiving different looks of confusion from both Sara and Nick. After a moment, Sara got up slowly, never taking her eyes off Grissom and walked out the door. Nick stayed.

"Grissom, what.. who.. Greg?"

Grissom didn't answer, just looked at Nick.

Nick knew now, and just sat back down, bewildered. This could not be happening, he thought.

* * *

TBC

Ok, so there it is. Now, before you stop reading becasue dear Greg died, read the title... hint hint. I tried to make it somewhat obvious.. but lol yeah.

So just leave some love if you can and the next chapter will be up very soon. Maybe even today...

Happy reading :)


	3. Entire Universe Against a Shower

**Alright people. I made some major changes to this chapter. This chapter only, but it really changes where things will go. I apologize if you had read this before I changed it and like the old version better, but I thought that this would be more suprising and I thought it would be better if he showed up in person, both parties unaware at what the other is thinking. (If you havn't read the other one, then this obviously doesn't apply to you so continue reading :) So anyway, I am sorryif this ruins things, but I really like it this way better, and I think it makes more sense. **

So here you go... (I don't own any of this except Dr. Aray and Miranda.)

**Entire Universe Against a Shower**

* * *

He felt weird. Very weird. He could feel people touching him, and knew they were talking, though he didn't know what they were saying. It all sounded like that teacher on Charlie Brown. He almost started to laugh at this though but was stopped by this horrible feeling in his throat. 

Suddenly,thingsstarted to rush to him. Not so much where he was or why he was there, but sounds. He could make out what the people were saying, and he heard beeping sounds. It was kind of making him annoyed.

"I think he's waking up"

Greg continued to feel different hands and objects touching and poking him. He decided he didn't like it and would just have to tell these people to stop and explain to him where he is and why he was here.

"That's it Mr. Sanders. Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

This voice was a very sweet voice, comforting. He wanted to listen to her but he was so tired.

Wait, I want to be home, he thought. That's where I'm supposed to be. Where I am now?…… Oh no….

His eyes shot open. They started to dart around the room. His breathing became faster and he was starting to panic. He knew where he was and he knew he really didn't want to be here.

He had always hated hospitals. Loathed them really. He had spent a lot of his childhood in one for different reasons, mainly because he loved to do tricks most kidswouldn't fare to try,and not too long ago, was forced in one because of the lab explosion. That had been horrible. It had hurt and hehad beenreally lonely.

Now he was hurting, but there were at least2 people in the room. All staring at him.

"Mr. Sanders, I need you to calm down for me, ok? Great, now can you tell me where you are?"

The nurse wasn't very pretty, but she had a motherly look to her that reminded him of Catherine. The thought of Catherine and the rest of the team made him calm down a bit. They were like his family..

"Hell?" His response startled him. First off, it wasn't the way to speak to a lady and more to the point, it didn't sound like his voice at all.

"Miranda, we should really try to keep him from talking for a little while. His throat is pretty swollen."

So that was her name. Miranda. It was a pretty name.

"Ok Mr. Sanders, well do you really know where you are? Just squeeze my hand if you know."

Greg should have known not to make jokes in a hospital. They take things so seriously. He better be careful or else he may end up in the psyche ward.

He squeezed her hand.

"Great. Now do you remember why you are here?"

Greg hesitated.

"Do you have an idea of why you are here?" Everything she said sounded like she was talking to a 5-year-old.

He squeezed her hand again.

It was true... he knew he had been attacked, but at the moment, he didn't want to think about much more. His head was killing him.

"Okay, great Mr. Sanders. I think we are done for right now. Now,I know you probably have a lot of questions so I'll go find the doctor and he will be able to tell you, ok? It might be a little while, so you should probably get some sleep. You got a pretty bad bump on your head,and I know you must be tired."

Greg looked at her. He didn't want to sleep. He couldn't right now. He knew he was very tired, but there was no way he could sleep in a hospital. Not right now. He wanted answers.

"Greg," he mumbled painfully.

"Mr. Sanders, you really shouldn't speak…"

"Call.. Me.. Greg."

Miranda the nurse smiled.

"Ok, Greg. Do you need anything?"

"No." He didn't want to talk anymore. It really was hurting him.

"Ok then, the doctor will be in soon."

She gave a comforting smile and turned around and left.

So, again, here he was in the hospital, very lonely. He was pretty tired, but he knew he couldn't go to sleep.

Well, he thought, I can't be that bad off, right? I mean, my throat hurts and my head hurts and I'm awake. ...Andif he was serious, he wouldn't be waiting for no doctor.

He just wanted to go home. That's what he had wanted all night...

Then it struck him. He remembered the store, walking out of the store, and then...

Ow, he remembered that last feeling before everything went black.

Ok, so he was attacked.

Well, whoever it was definately took some, if not all of the stuff the guy could possibly get off ofGreg. Ugh, and to make matters worse,he had no way of telling whathis attacker took.

He decided we would worry about it later. He continued to think though. Still trying to sort things out.

He wondered how he had got to the hospital. He certainlydidn't drive there. He probably got there via abulance.

Then his thoughts wonderedover toCatherine as he saw Miranda walk by his room.

He thought aboutcalling them, but made the decision not to for two reasons. One:his throat hurt really bad, and two,his condition probably wasn't badenough to worry them.The only reason hewould call them was if his condition wasmore serious than he thought, which h highly doubted.

Just as he finished the thought, a happy looking mad rounded the corner into hisroom.

"Ah, Mr. Sanders, glad to see you awake. I'm Dr. Aray and I'm very pleased to tell you that you are going to be absolutely fine! You suffered a very mild concussion, just enough to knock you out for a while, and a swollen throat. Not very bad though, but I'm sure it doesn't feel too good right now. But other than that, you are a very healthy, and lucky young man."

Greg knew it. He was fine.

Dr. Aray smiled and continued, a bit more seriously this time.

"We plan on releasing you as soon as you sign some papers. But before you do, you should know that when you were brought in, you didn't have an ID, however, we did find a work badge, but other than that, it was pretty much just the clothes on your back. From what I understand, you have easy access to the police, right?"

Greg nodded.

"Ok, then we will leave it up to you. You can sign the papers, go home and file a report when you get the chance, or we can call a police offericer over and get a statement. Which to you prefer?"

This was an easy one.

"Home." Greg said simply.

The doctor smiled,"That's what I thought. Let mego get those papers, you get dressed, and then you're free to go."

When Greg first got out of the bed, he almost fell. He was very dizzy.After afew minutesitstarted tofade away, but Greg still took his time getting dressed.

Greg signed the papers, got his orders torest as much as he can andeat cold things for his throat, and he was out of there.

Then it hit him. His car...

Shoot. Andhe didn't haveany money or his phone. He should have called someone in the hospital.

Unwilling to go back in, he reached in his pocket, pulled out some change, and looked up tosee a bus stop.

Thisone would take him about a block away from the lab, so he would justgo there, file a report and see if he could get a ride home from someone.

The plan would work but it just seemed like the entire universe was deeply against him going home and getting his shower.

He made his way over the the bus stop and within5 minutes was on his way to the lab.

* * *

TBC

Ok, so you can probably guess what the next chapter will be. Again, I'm sorry to anyone who liked where the last one was going better. I made a decision that I like, so.. sorry.

But do comment... it makes things better :)


	4. I Swear I'm Not Dead

Ok, so now I like where the story is going a lot more. This may be the last chapter… I'm not completely sure yet, but I'm guessing it will be. I'll just have to see how I end this one and if there is anywhere else to go with it, then I'll think about it. But anyways, I'll let you know at the bottom of the chapter.

I would like to thank everyone that has commented, especially El Gringo Loco for giving me an excellent idea! So thank you all very much!

So here's your chapter!

**I Swear I'm Not Dead**

* * *

The bus ride seemed to take forever. His head and throat were still hurting, and he was still pretty dizzy. 

It won't be much longer now, he kept saying over and over. Just a short walk to the lab, and I'll be homebound.

The bus stopped and he got off and started his walk. On the way, he saw the diner. His throat seemed to be getting worse so he went inside. He didn't have money, so an ice cream was out, but was still happy with his cup of ice.

He continued walking and sucking on his ice.

The cold against his aching throat was wonderful. It immediately started to feel better.

Well, at least something was getting better tonight. Maybe it was a sign that it was all downhill from here.

He was at the lab now and walked in.

It was almost empty. Surprising… He knew there was a shift now, so maybe they were all out. Still didn't make much sense that no one was there, but he still went in to look.

He passed by Archie's lab, who didn't look up as he went by.

Well at least there is some form of life. He decided to pass by the break room and if no one was there, he would use the phone to call someone and go home.

As he neared the break room door, he heard Catherine's voice.

Great.. Someone is here.

He was about in the room when he heard his name. They were talking about him. He stopped to listen.

"Yeah, remember when Hodges ran inside the lab yelling and screaming that he had been shot at. And when we walked out, we found Greg rolling around laughing with a pack of fire crackers."

It was Nick who said it. Greg giggled at the memory but then considered Nick's voice. It was kind of sad. Actually, he kind of sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Odd.

He continued to listen to the mumbles and small laughs coming for different people. It sounded like almost everyone was there.

Um.. Ok. Don't they have a case or something?

"Ha, yeah. He was crazy. I wonder if we will ever find his Blue Hawaiian Coffee.."

This time it was Warrick, who also seemed quite sad.

Whoa. Wait. Was? He _was _crazy? What was that supposed to mean? And of course they would never find he coffee, they should know that. He always changed its location to ensure its protection. What was up with these people?

Sara broke his thoughts and answered his question at the same time.

"This isn't fair! He was way too young to die! I just keep expecting him to come around the corner and laugh at us for being stupid"

She sounded like a mess. Her nose was clearly stuffed and her voice was very shaky.

Ok, that was enough.

"I don't know about laughing, but I would like to know what's…."

His voice was still very scratchy and hard to hear, but after seeing their expressions, he knew something was definitely not right.

He had walked right into a scene that would be fit for a very depressing movie. Everyone was seated and some was crying, others had their head in their hands.. But when they heard Greg's voice and saw him standing there, they all looked at him in a way that made the hairs on his neck stand up.

It truly looked like they had seen a ghost. None of them said anything for what seemed like an eternity.

Greg was utterly confused.

Surely this was some kind of joke, right?

He slowly looked behind him, just to make sure there was nothing there. After seeing nothing, he turned back around and looked down at himself. He looked fine. He put his hand up to his head and felt the gaze that had been placed over the gash.

"This? It's nothing really. I just…" His voice equally hoarse as before, but this time he spoke much slower.

In his head, he knew his gash was not the reason for their reactions. He had heard them talking just a few minutes ago, and they seemed to think he was… dead? He couldn't really except that so he figured maybe he misunderstood. He was desperately trying to come up with any other reason why they were so amazed to see him, but it wasn't really working.

His throat was starting to hurt again, and he really wasn't in the mood for all this, but he continued staring back at them, wishing someone else would say or do something. Anything but stare at him like they were.

His wish was granted when Grissom slowly stood up and made his way over to Greg.

Grissom's face was full of confusion, which seemed to be the overall feeling of the entire night.

Grissom just stood in front of Greg; inspecting him like he was evidence. And in a way, he was. Greg standing there was proof he wasn't dead. Or proof, that Grissom was crazy.

Greg couldn't stand the tension anymore. He broke his eye contact with Grissom and looked down at his feet

He was really feeling dizzy now. They really think I'm dead. They really thought I was dead. But I'm not, right? This is a dream, it has to be a dream. Maybe I'm at home, or maybe I'm still in the hospital. This could not be real. Why would they think that?

"Greg…? Is that..? You're…"

Greg looked up, expecting to see Grissom but was greeted instead with the puffy red and very concerned eyes of Catherine.

She was standing where Grissom was and slowly began to reach out and touch Greg.

He didn't know what to think or do, but was surprised to find himself meeting her hand with his. He held her hand and looked at her. Still very confused.

"No! No! You're dead! You died. You… you can't be here."

Sara was now standing, face blood red and tears streaming down her face. She had yelled this really loud and everyone's attention suddenly turned to her. She looked like she was about to seriously have a mental breakdown.

This confirmed what Greg had been unwilling to admit. They thought he was dead.

"No I'm not. I'm not dead."

He didn't seem to be convincing anyone, his throat was getting worse, and the room was beginning to spin.

"I… no. I'm not.. Its.. It's been a really long night, and, and I just want to go home."

His eyes were starting to get watery. This was the last thing he wanted on top of everything else. This was too much. He couldn't stay here with the stares and the tears. He wanted, no he needed to go home and rest. He turned around and walked out.

It hadn't made it far before he couldn't walked straight anymore. He leaned against the wall and slid to a sitting position on the ground.

He was conscience, but very dizzy.

"Greg!"

Greg slowly lifted his head to see Nick standing right outside the break room door. His eyes were a bit watery and he just stood there, staring at his somewhat beat up, but very much alive friend.

As more of his co-workers began to fill the hallway, stareing at him, Greg slowly whispered with his head leaning against the wall:

"I swear I'm not dead."

* * *

Ok, so there will be one more chapter. Technically, I could end it here, but I don't think that would be fair to you guys that are reading it. I know I would want to feel more closure… so there will be one more. 

That is.. As long as I get some comments J

Hehehe.


	5. How It's Supposed To Be

Ok, so this will more than likely be the end. I'm sure once this one is over, there won't be much need to say anything else. If there is, or possibilities for a sequel, then just send some ideas to me and I'll definitely give it a whirl.

**How It's Supposed To Be**

* * *

"I swear I'm not dead"

Greg just sad against the wall staring up the eyes of his co-workers. The people who were closest to him. The people who also suffered tonight. He knew how hard it must have been for them to start the grieving process for someone and then to have them just show up, very much alive.

"You uh… you have no idea how happy I am to hear that.."

Nick had a smile from ear to ear. It was obvious how relieved he was, but still pretty shocked. As they all seemed to be.

Nick walked over to Greg, very slowly and reached his hand down to him. Greg hesitated for a second, but eventually grabbed Nick's hand who helped him up.

Once Greg was standing, he was face to face with Nick, who was holding Greg's shoulders. Greg saw a tear roll down Nick's face before he was forced into a bear hug by the very strong Texan.

Greg looked over Nick's shoulders to see Warrick, Grissom and Catherine eyeing them with a new look. A look that Greg couldn't quite describe, but decided he never wanted to see anyone look at him like that again.

"Agh, Nick, I can't really breathe…" Greg chocked out.

"Oh.. Right I'm sorry.. It's just…"

"I know," Greg looked over at the group, and slowly made his way to them. Again, their expression changed. This time, they looked almost as though they were afraid of him. This about killed him. This was by far the worst look he had received all night. He had never wanted anyone to look at him like this ever. He was a happy person that joked around all the time, not someone that people felt sorry or concerned for!

"Hey hey hey! Don't you guys look at me like that. I'm absolutely fine! See?"

Greg did a little turn to prove every bit of him was fine.

"Greg…. what happened tonight?"

Grissom had finally said something. He seemed to have his normal "Grissom's analyzing the situation" face on, which made Greg feel a lot more comfortable.

"I would be more than happy to tell you, but my throat feels like crap and I'm about to collapse so could we please go sit down?"

This was all pretty true, but he said it in fairly joking manner, but was sorry he said it at all when everyone started freaking out again.

"No no no, I'm fine.. Ugh, lets just get this over with."

He sighed, made his way into the break room, got some more ice from the freezer sat down and started sucking the ice.

Everyone else slowly made their way back into the break room. They were still looking at him oddly, but were making an honest effort to hide their shock.

All of them took a seat except for Grissom and Warrick.

"I'm gweffing I wav moggd"

Hmm, talking with ice in his mouth was pretty difficult.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him.

He spit his ice out, and winced as he tried to talk again. He had used it too much. More ice.

As if on cue, Catherine spoke up.

"What happened to your throat? Were you attacked?"

Greg smiled at her motherly tone. He nodded.

"Yeah, but I was" cough "unconscious."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Greg, there was an accident earlier today and.. " Grissom paused, "and your car was involved."

"Your car, your phone.. Your ID… everything.. And, and you."

Sara had spoke up once again. She was still a bit flustered.

Greg was once again shocked for the millionth time that night.

"What! Ah maaan. Is it totally totaled?"

Suddenly, there was swift movement by the door.

"Grissom! Everyone! The body in Greg's car… it wasn't him! I don't know.. But it's not…"

"Jim.. JIM! You are a little too late." Grissom motioned over to Greg who now had his head in his hands, pouting. His glanced up Brass. He sighed at Brass' shocked expression. Not again…

"Yes!" Greg through his arms in the air "Greg is here! Greg is alive! He is also very tired!" He paused and frowned. "Wait, couldn't you guys just see the dead dude wasn't me? I personally think I'm rather unique looking but.."

"Well.. The car kind of.. Caught fire. We only just found out it wasn't you because.."

Greg looked up at Brass.

"What…?" He said suspiciously.

"Well, because the body wasn't a "dude". He… or she, actually didn't have a… "

Greg stared at Brass for a second, let the information sink in, and then busted out laughing. He didn't care that his throat was now on fire. This was priceless. He was robbed and beat up by a girl.

He looked up again and saw Sara and Catherine, and then the thought of a girl beating him up wasn't so ridiculous.

"Oh come on you guys, that's pretty funny. I will not be hearing the end of this one."

Everyone had a smile on. Not really authentic, but it was something.

"Greg, let me get you some cough drops."

Catherine the super mother to the rescue!

"So, I take it you didn't see the person who hit you?"

Greg shook his head.

"Knocked out right at the start. I'm guessing.. Um.. _she_ stepped on or kicked my neck or something because…." he grabbed his neck and made a face.

"Wow. This is… amazing." Warrick said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, you should know you can't get rid of me."

Again, fake smiles.

"I'm fine, everyone. You are all fine. My car isn't fine…." he trailed off.

"But, get all the mushy stuff over with and the I am going home and taking a shower! And I don't care what any of you think, I'm taking a shower! So ladies, come get your kisses, guys I'm ready for the shoulder clasps and hand shakes. Lay it on me one at a time please!"

Greg said in a raspy but fun tone. He held out his arms and suddenly found himself in the middle of a group hug.

He smile to himself. This is how its supposed to be.

* * *

And there it is! I personally liked the ending. Corny... butI still like it.I would like to apologize if the characters seems a little off. This is a pretty awkward situation to be in, and its kind of hard to guess how everyone would react, so I did my best. Also, I didn't want it to end to seriously, I guess in that way I'm a bit like Greg. 


End file.
